


Of Aches and Pains

by grumpysena



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Thancred is embarrassed and horny, and also not as experienced as his reputation as a flirt might suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysena/pseuds/grumpysena
Summary: When Thancred asked Urianger to heal his sore muscles, he didn't expect to get aroused by the man's touch. And if Urianger offers to relieve this ache as well, who is he to refuse?
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 32





	Of Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even at Heavensward yet but due to Reasons *gestures at my friends* I have quite a lot of Shadowbringers knowledge, so... This happened. Hope you enjoy : )

After days of travelling, the muscles on Thancred’s left thigh decided that they had had enough. The muscles were so sore that walking was bordering on painful. He and Minfilia were yet again staying with Urianger, as they had many a time before. When Minfilia had gone to bed, Thancred felt he had no option but to turn to the astrologian for healing and a massage to ease the pain, for he knew that he could not be an adequate bodyguard like this. Luckily, Urianger was most understanding of his situation, and was glad to put away his tomes to help Thancred.

“Let us go to mine quarters so we may converse without fear of waking Minfilia,” Urianger suggested in whisper. Thancred nodded in agreement. The elezen was right to propose this, since on some occasions when Minfilia had gone to sleep early, leaving the two men still up, they had talked much too loudly and kept her up late into the night.

In his room, Urianger gestured for Thancred to sit on his bed. Thancred removed his coat and shoes and sat obediently on the bed, where Urianger soon joined him and sat down as well. After examining his thigh, Urianger said:

“Methinks there is no damage to the muscle tissue in itself and thus healing is not necessary. Massage doth help the pain, however.”

Thanced nodded, lifting his hurting leg to rest on Urianger’s lap. The man brought his hands to rest on the thigh, keeping his touch light and careful.

“You can start, ‘m not made of glass,” Thancred mumbled.

Urianger pressed his fingers into the sore muscle, at first gently and then with increasing pressure, moving his hands to identify the most painful spots. The crease where thigh met hip was particularly sore, and when the fingers made their way up there, Thancred winced, letting out a small sound. This made Urianger raise his head to look at him, worry creasing the man’s brow.

“Should I lessen mine pressure? My wish is not to hurt thee.”

”No, no, it’s fine, it’s not bad sort of painful,” Thancred replied. Thancred could feel that the massage was helping, and the aches and pains were slowly melting away, but at the same time, he could feel himself becoming more and more aware of how the close proximity and touch of the other man was affecting him. After he let out yet another whine when the slender fingers pressed into a sore spot, Urianger gazed at him again, worried, Thancred felt that he had to explain himself:

“You’re not hurting me, so don’t look so concerned, it’s just that, having you touch me like this makes me feel a bit… Aroused.”

Thancred wasn’t going to admit out loud exactly how arousing Uriangers fingers massaging his upper inner thigh felt, but he figured the blush on his cheeks and the quickness of his breathing were enough indication for the other man.

”I see. Wouldst thou wish for me to cease, or to continue?” Urianger’s voice was gentle, understanding, almost sounding like he expected Thancred to refuse. He wasn’t going to though – a little bit awkward as his arousal might be, being touched felt nice.

”Keep going. It feels good.”

A satisfied smile lingered on Urianger’s lips, and his movements were perhaps a touch bolder now. The massage continued for a small while, with Thancred occasionally shifting his position in hopes of getting some friction but receiving none. He wasn’t sure if he dared to ask Urianger to pay attention to him in other ways as well, but before he could decide, the elezen murmured:

”If thou would wish for me to ease your ache elsewhere, thou needs to only ask...”

Thancred breathed in sharply and shuddered. _Twelve preserve._ They had kissed before, quite heatedly even, and slept together with limbs entangled, sure, but nothing of strictly the sexual sort had happened between them. They had not even discussed what it was exactly that they were. More than friends, perhaps not quite lovers? Thancred wondered briefly if indulging like this would be a bad idea. He was tempted, since Urianger appeared to want it too, and the man wasn’t the type to suggest things like this lightly. Not to mention, Thancred certainly wasn’t getting any less horny with the elezen touching him like this.

”Yes, I... I want. _Twelve,_ do I want _._ But I fear that –“

Thancred cut himself off. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say. There were so many things that could potentially go wrong here. It could destroy their friendship, and there was some underlying anxiety that even after all this, Urianger wouldn’t want him, not to mention the possibility that his partner would expect more from him than he could give. These things seemed easy to dismiss with simple logic: they had gone through so much together that he couldn’t for the life of him imagine this breaking their relationship. But of course, logically knowing something didn’t simply make the anxiety disappear.

“Thou art fearful that our friendship may become strained as a result of such... Relations?” Urianger had ceased the massage, and was now merely stroking Thancred’s thigh, slowly running his fingers along the in-seam of his pants. As he replied, Thancred brought his hand to Urianger’s and laced their fingers together:

“Yeah, that, too, but also the fact that I am not very experienced in this sort of thing, really...”

His voice was soft and he figured he probably sounded embarrassed, but admitting it wasn’t very hard, and he didn’t think Urianger would judge him. Yet somehow, he was still nervous. The elezen smiled, eyes glinting with a teasing shine.

”Oho? I wouldst have thought that thee hat bedded many a stranger before, from how oft I have seen them on thy arm...”

”You know me, I just flirt around a lot,” Thancred huffed. Urianger chuckled in response and squeezed Thancred’s hand before untangling their fingers and moving his hand into the other man’s waist, just by the waistline of his pants.

”That I doth know. I want thee no less for it, so worry not.”

Urianger bent his head down and nosed along Thancred’s jaw, until he finally made a detour for his mouth, placing a chaste kiss on it, which was over before it even began, leaving Thancred wanting more. Despite how little they had yet done, he felt hot all over, which lead him to pull off his shirt. Immediately after he wondered if that had been a miscalculation, since now the other’s fingers were caressing the bare skin of his stomach, making him shiver. He shifted closer to Urianger, resting his head against his shoulder, and placed a kiss on the elezen’s collarbone. That earned him a sharp intake of breath. Thancred was practically talking into Uriangers neck, his voice slightly muffled:

”I have never... What I mean is, I have been with, with some people and done things with them, so I have done it to others but never, uh, been fucked myself. Like, at all, anywhere. Or been touched very much. Always been the one giving onto others. Yeah.”

Now he felt embarrassed. He was stuttering and babbling like a nervous teenager about to have sex for the first time - not at all in line with his image of an easygoing flirt. But well, after all, the truth was that while he was indeed a flirt, he rarely took things further, being too nervous and afraid of commitment to suggest it. Not that he didn’t want it, oh no, but it felt like placing such a trust in that other person that he was scared. Opening up to others was by no means his strong suit. But he did trust Urianger and had placed his life in the man’s hands many a time before, so this felt easy and even natural, like this was the way it was supposed to be – like he was meant to be on his arms.

Even with all the trust and familiarity between them, or perhaps exactly because of them, Thancred felt more nervous than ever before in such a situation. Not a bad kind of uneasy and anxius nervousness, no, but rather a sense of joyous excitement with an undertone of want curling in his belly. By the Gods did it made his cheeks heat and heart race, and apparently change his speech into an infuriating babble. Urianger, on the other hand, looked as calm as ever.

”Mm, I see. Hast thou touched yourself therein?”

Urianger slid his hand up and down Thanced’s bare stomach, fingers briefly pausing at his front to caress his belt buckle. Thancred shivered.

”...Yes”

”How doth it feel?”

Urianger’s hand rubbed Thancred’s stomach with more intent, long fingers dipping under the waistband now, but not reaching very far down. At the same time, his mouth brushed against Thancred’s neck ever so slightly, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The next sentence was whispered so close to Thancred’s ear that he could more feel than hear the words:

”And what doth thou think of while touching thyself in that way?”

”I... I want it, I want it to be someone else’s touch so it’s less familiar than my own, I wish to come from the touch of another, it has been so long, so long –”

Urianger hummed in his ear and continued kissing his neck. Both of his hands were now resting on Thancred’s stomach, just above his belt, as if waiting. Urianger was murmuring into his ear again:

“Would thou permit me to undress thee?” To punctuate his words, he tugged lightly on Thancred’s belt. After some very enthusiastic nods from Thancred, Urianger opened the belt and undid the pants with swift movements, allowing him to slip his hand into the smallclothes beneath. Then, he paused, asking for permission again:

“Art thou certain?”

”Yes, by the twelve, Urianger, please, touch me –”

And touch him Urianger did. It had been a long while since Thancred had last felt the touch of another on him, so he was quite sensitive and bucked against Urianger’s hand, wishing for more friction. Thancred leaned even more heavily against Urianger and dragged his mouth to meet his own in a sloppy kiss. He could feel the curling heat gathering in the pit of his stomach as Urianger continued to touch him, not to mention that it was also evident that Urianger was no less aroused than he was.

“Gods, I want you inside me,” Thancred said, his voice but a gasp.

”Mayhaps some other time. Waking up Minfilia would be most unfortunate, so as much as I would love to have thee at this moment, I must decline... “

From his voice, it sounded like Urianger was also near breathless. He kissed Thancred again.

“Moreover, thou art rather lovely like this, too...”

“Don’t say things like that, I’m going to come – “

“That would be mine intention here.”

Then, Urianger flipped them so they were laying on the bed, face to face, instead of sitting on it. He shifted their positions, so their hips were aligned, and without shame, began to grind against Thancred. As they rutted against one another, Thancred heard Urianger whisper sweet nothings into his ear that would linger in his mind for a long while afterwards. The thought of _it feels so good_ was all that filled Thancred’s mind. Like this, it did not take long for them to reach their climaxes. As he came, Thancred clasped a hand to cover his mouth to keep from making too much noise, while Urianger came with a single, drawn-out moan. As they lied on the bed next to one another, Urianger whispered in his ear once more:

“Next time, I should hope there would be no need for thee to not make noise. It is mine wish to take mine time with thee when I am able and make thee sing for me...”


End file.
